Martian Manhunter
J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Nicholas Guest. Biography: Born to M'yrnn and Sha'sheen, J'onn J'onzz, or "Light to the Light," grew up to become a police officer. During the fall of Martian society, J'onzz witnessed the death of his wife and daughter, M'yri'ah and K'hym, as they perished in flames. In Middleton, Denver, Colorado, Dr. Saul Erdel attempted to send and receive a deep space signal to find alien life. Instead, he teleported a Martian to Earth. Erdel suffered a fatal heart attack but managed to issue the Martian a warning. J'onn J'onzz decided his immediate concerns were survival and concealment. For some reason, Erdel's device damaged part of his consciousness and his memories of Mars were distorted. With the power of shapeshifting, J'onzz took on the appearance of Dr. Erdel and used the late doctor's television to learn about humans. J'onzz concluded that he wanted to be a force of good and took on the appearance of a murdered police detective, John Jones. He later became a superhero named Martian Manhunter and joined the Justice League International. Martian Manhunter developed a fondness for cookies but was terrible at storytelling, as he would tend to prattle on. He once arm wrestled Superman, infiltrated the Legion of Doom as a deodorant bar, and once fought the Shaggy Man. Martian Manhunter joined Batman's new Justice League as the team's strategist. He was more concerned with bringing the Watchtower back online. He had trouble with the air conditioning but was given a brief distraction of giving the new team a tour of the base. Despite some in-fighting, Manhunter rallied the League with an inspirational speech and set them off to their first mission. He later formulated a three pronged attack of defense, distraction, and demolition. Ice and Booster Gold would lay down cover fire, Fire and Aquaman would draw off the main forces with hit and run tactics, Blue Beetle and Green Lantern could clear a path, and Batman would destroy the Boom Tube Generator. When the mission was over, Manhunter congratulated Batman for putting together an unconventional yet successful new League. During an emergency meeting, Manhunter sensed something odd with Batman, who turned into a vampire after an encounter with a synthetic one. Manhunter established a mental link with Batman and learned he was unable to fight his vampirism. Batman managed to clue Manhunter into shifting the Watchtower's orbit. The vampire Batman then used the link to remind Manhunter of his family's deaths. After recovering, Manhunter confronted Batman as Etrigan arrived. The duo made their way to the bridge and was able to shift orbit to the Sun. Batman and the rest of the League were restored to normal. Some time later, Rip Hunter's disturbing news about Batman's disappearance prompted the JLI to travel through time. Manhunter elected to remain at the Watchtower and monitor all incoming datastreams for the return of Batman. Appearances: Season 2: *Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) *Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! (photograph only) *Darkseid Descending! Season 3: *Shadow of the Bat! *Night of the Batmen! *Time Out for Vengeance! *Powerless! *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! *Law's Legionnaires! *Tales of the New Teen Titans! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! *Scooby-Doo and the Mad Monk! *War for the Earth After Disaster! *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes